How the Other Half Breed
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: AU.Mpreg.Slash&het. There's nothing like a change to bring dirty laundry to the surface. This is especially true for nine people after a disasterous Lamaze class flips their worlds right around. It'll take only the strongest bonds to survive this mess...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone!"

There was a murmur in reply from the crowd and Rainbow Smith sighed. This was just what she didn't need today, a half-asleep group who didn't really want to be there. In two years of giving breathing classes, one always came along sometime. She took a deep breath and carried on.

"We're going to have classes to prepare you for those little buns-in-the-oven's arrivals! Isn't that that exciting?" She called. There was no reply and she went on. "Today, we're going to be practising breathing!"

"Why did you bring me here Harry?" Draco drawled into Harry's ear.

"Because, we need to prepare Draco. You want us to be ready for the baby's birth." He said putting Draco's hand on his stomach.

"You have to be prepared, why did I have to come? I'm missing the first Qudditch game of the season!" He whined and Harry slapped his arm.

"Will you two pay attention!" Rainbow said angrily and Draco merely glared while Harry hung his head in shame. "Now, everyone get a ball from the corner." She said and Remus Lupin-Black watched as his husband sat there, looking around, clearly bored.

" Sirius, Go get one!" He said eventually.

"Why don't you get it?" Sirius asked and Remus frowned angrily.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I can't exactly get up right now!" Remus said, gesturing towards his 6-month pregnant stomach. Rainbow ignored them and wrote something on the board as the two argued.

She turned round and suddenly something hit her in the face, knocking her off her feet.

"Eek!" She cried as the ball knocked her to the floor.

"Oops." Draco said unconvincingly and Harry grinned and hit his arm again.

"I love you Draco... You always make me feel better." He said

"I love you too Harry." He said and held his chin up, kissing him passionately. Rainbow got up, picked up her glasses and neatened herself up before heading to the back of the class towards Harry and Draco.

As she was walking, she fell forward flat on her face; she looked round her shoulder as the class laughed

"Severus!" Lucius scolded and she looked up to see one greasy man had been holding his leg out.

"What is it now, Lucius?" He asked sarcastically and Lucius grabbed his arm.

"Don't be rude to me Severus, or you know exactly what will happen…" He snapped and Severus looked away smirking and shaking his head.

"I've carried your spawn inside me for over four months now and you still can't treat me with respect!" He hissed and as Lucius tried to shush him, his voice getting louder as his emotions flared, Rainbow stood up and tried to neaten herself once more.

She blocked her ears from the arguing noises from one end, the shouting in the other and the moans coming from the two at the back fused with laughter from a loud couple near the front, one thin man with messy hair that hung down to his shoulders, the other heavily pregnant with short brown hair and a fringe that hung in his eyes.

She ran out the room to the back and locked the door behind her. She couldn't take this, no, she couldn't. Not today. Her eye twitched. She screamed once before proceeding to mess up the room.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Yes, she had a way to get back at them! A perfect way!

She took out her wand and a large glass ball with pink smoke inside it. She waved her wand around it and the smoke changed colour to blue.

"Yes, it works, they're going to pay, all of them!" She hissed before letting out a loud bout of creepy laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed behind Remus Lupin as he followed his husband into their home after the disastrous Lamaze class. Sirius seemed unnoticing of his spouse's anger as he threw himself down on the couch. He flicked on the muggle TV they had received as an anniversary present two years ago from Harry. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"God, I can't believe you would do something like that." Remus said exasperated, but Sirius didn't seem to notice him. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life." When Sirius still didn't look up, Remus lifted his hand and clapped Sirius over the back of the head one-shot.

Sirius fell forward at the unexpected blow and the remote fell out his hand. He held the back of his head and turned to Remus, who stood with his hands on his hips just stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked stupidly and Remus turned around and left the room. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he watched him go.

"Everything's fine!" Remus said near to the point of crying as he hurried up the stairs.

Sirius finally plucked up the courage to go talk to Remus that night and he nervously approached the main bedroom.

"Go away Sirius." He called out not looking up before Sirius said a word. "You embarrass me in front of everyone today, you don't apologize and now if you think you can come up here for sex, you've got another thing coming." Sirius winced. Even after so many years of knowing each other, Remus still knew how every bit of his brain worked.

He politely ignored Remus and made his way to the bed anyway. "Look Rem, I never meant to embarrass you nor upset you and I know I haven't been a very good husband to you over the past few months." Remus snorted. "Ok, maybe I've been a terrible husband, but I wanna change that. I love you and I wanna be a good husband and in three months, I want to be a good father." Remus studied him for a moment and Sirius didn't dare meet his eyes. Instead, a hand took his. "Does this mean what I think?"

"Yes Sirius, it does." Remus said and Sirius wrapped his arms around him suddenly, squeezing him so tightly that Remus had to push him off for fear of hurting the baby.

"I promise Remus, if I'm ever like that in public again I'll-"

"I'll know your back to the Sirius I fell in love with all those years ago. Now come on and get in bed, it's been a long day and we're meeting Lily and James tomorrow." Remus replied and Sirius laughed, climbing into bed next to Remus, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"My Remus." He hissed into his ear. "Only mine."

* * *

"James! James!" A voice called and James Potter groaned in his sleep. Letting go of his wife and pushing the pieces of her red hair out of his face, He got up, putting on a dressing gown and walked towards the fireplace, where a panicked face stared at him from in the fire.

"What is it Regulus?" James asked as the man screwed up his face in pain.

"The baby, It's a month early and it's coming." He said frantically.

"So call Sirius, he's your brother, not me."

"Don't you think I tried?" Regulus snapped. "He wasn't answering. Besides, you're my Lamaze partner." James put his head in his hand, trying to think. "Are you going to help or not because it's not going to wait forever."

"Just stay where you are, I'll be over in a few." James ran a hand through his hair.

"Hurry up then!" He snapped and disappeared. James sighed and padded his way back to his and Lily's bedroom.

"Who was it?" She asked him groggily, rubbing her eye and lifting her head off the pillow. "What did they want?"

"Regulus. The baby's coming early and he needs someone with him, or so he says. Why I let Sirius talk me into being his partner I don't know."

"Why are you friends with him in the first place?" James thought for a moment as he pulled a robe on and he looked at her once more before he left. She looked at him with wide eyes and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll have think about it and get back to you on that one."

"I might see you there later, I've got the morning shift." She smiled at him and, resisting the urge to climb back into bed, he left the room, flooing to Regulus's flat to fetch him.

* * *

Hanging onto the gurney, James tried to balance reassuring Regulus, keeping up with the wheeled bed that was speeding down the hospital corridor and staying awake. Regulus groaned and James rubbed his arm.

"Not much longer now…" Suddenly Regulus's eyes snapped open.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It just itches. Why is it itching?" He called out and one of the healers started to open his robe to check the baby and everyone's heads turned as he gasped. Regulus's middle, a moment ago clearly distended and heavily pregnant and now…

His hands felt his stomach, flat as a board and he started to panic. Everyone else was too much in shock to do anything and as burning pain overtook his body, James stopped running and fell as they hurried past. They stopped and stared at him and before he knew it, Regulus had been taken off the bed and he was placed on it.

"No…it's just a fall…I'm okay…" He mumbled and a hand started undoing his robes. "Hey!" He froze in shock as they opened. Regulus just stared at him, his eyes still wide. He backed up a step before turning around and running, leaving James in pain as he was put into a ward, screaming as a contraction took over his body…

* * *

Remus Lupin-Black was the first of the two to wake up in the morning. He sleepily made his way to the bathroom. He felt the lack of the baby pressing on his bladder and as he reached down to touch his baby, he found his flat stomach that he hadn't had in about three months. He got the shock of his life and ran out the bathroom.

"Sirius." He said shaking him and Sirius woke up, frowning at him.

"Was' wrong Remus?" He said and tears formed in Remus's eyes.

"Our baby Sirius! It's gone!" Sirius sat up and Remus noticed it was with some difficulty. He whipped the blankets off Sirius and both gasped at the sight of the baby that had previously dwelled in Remus, now stretching the skin of Sirius's stomach. Remus was the first to speak. "Well, at least we know where it is." Before passing out in a dead faint.

* * *

Remus paced the living room while Sirius just sat watching from the sofa.

"I mean, how could this happen. In a couple of hours, the baby spontaneously moved from me to you?" He asked, ridiculing Sirius's suggestion.

"Seems like it." Sirius replied and Remus shook his head and kept on pacing. "You know, if you keep doing that you're going to wear a groove in the floor." He said cheerfully and Remus glared at him. "Besides, I don't know why you're complaining about it now that you've got rid of it. This is bloody uncomfortable." He said shifting around. Remus stopped as something clicked in his head.

Sirius was right. Why was he complaining? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

"So, how have you been feeling Harry?"

"Great, this is the first morning in past month that I've woken up without throwing up." He said happily and Draco couldn't help but agree. Every time his husband suffered with morning sickness, he had to be there to hold his hair back, whether it be Three or Eight am, or risk getting the cold shoulder.

"Well, that's good, it usually only stops as you move into the second trimester. Now we'll do a quick scan before moving onto some tests." He took out his wand and Harry took Draco's hand as he waved it around.

He frowned, tapped the wand and tried again. Nothing happened. He turned and summoned a machine from the other end of the room. Putting the one end on Harry's stomach, he looked at the screen and frowned more deeply before bowing his head. Draco saw the expression pass over Harry's face.

"Is, is something wrong?" He stuttered and the healer sighed sadly before looking at both of them.

"I'm afraid there is…"

* * *

It's been way too long since I've updated this. I've got it all plotted out and depending on the reaction to chapter, will finally get to writing it. I hope you'll enjoy...


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on people. Why are we just standing around?" All the healers standing around the room looked up and tried to act busy as Lily Potter, new head of the department and their boss, walked through the doors.

"Good morning Healer Potter."

"Morning Mary. What do we have first today?"

"There's nothing on your list until nine, but we have a patient in labour on the fifth floor that needs someone to deliver." Lily looked at the young blonde healer who she was monitoring,, still relatively new to the hospital, following her and nodded.

"I'll go." She told her before looking around. "And why did no one else take this? Were they supposed to deliver their own baby?" There was a rush and she rolled her eyes, walking out the other door into the corridor, Mary still hurrying behind her, a chart in hand.

"The laziness in this group astounds me. It's no wonder there were so many complaints last year." She told her and Mary nodded. Tying up her hair, she snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and tied a mask over her nose and mouth before going into the room, Mary doing the same and coming in behind her.

"Deep breaths, sir, let it pass." Mary said, going up next to the man. Lily had never in her entire life had she ever thought she'd see a man giving birth. But since the discovery of a certain potion a few years back, a thorough examination and testing of a wizard's cadaver and a lot of experimenting, a male pregnancy had been documented.

It was a recent thing; she had been an intern and the assistant to the healer who'd discovered it (thus her fairly quick rise up to the top of her career path), her own little Harry had only been a tiny baby himself and it was only gaining popularity in the past five or ten years.

A small space just behind and above the bladder had been discovered and through testing, they had found the potion they created could form a uterus equivalent to the one found inside a witch and enable a foetus to develop.

Another potion when labour began, a mild version of a transgender potion, allowed a temporary change in genitalia and a normal birth.

A scream from her patient brought her back down to earth and she didn't look at him as she held up the potion, making sure it was the right dosage and strength.

"Good morning sir, I am healer Potter and I'll be delivering your baby."

"Lily…" She heard him say in a familiar voice and her head turned, pulling the mask off her mouth.

"James?" She said as she looked in his eyes. "What happened?" He couldn't answer as another contraction came. She looked at Mary.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, they're saying it was just some sort of switch with another man when he came. I heard it's dark magic."

"Is this why no one would take the case?" She looked at the other healers from the room she'd come into. "If there's one complication, one single problem, I'll have your jobs! Every last one of you!" She shouted angrily at them.

"What are we going to do?" Mary asked her as she pulled her mask up again.

"We're going to get this baby out, I don't care what the circumstance is!" She said and as the nurse uncorked the potion and held to James's lips, Lily stared.

"Why are you so upset? This has happened before."

"This isn't just a patient Mary, it's my husband."

* * *

Draco barely noticed Harry's change in demeanour as they walked out of the hospital. Instead, he was listening to his stomach growling for breakfast, broken by the occasional thought of Qudditch. 

They sat at the restaurant deciding what to have silently. Harry's eyes looked up from his menu to stare at Draco hollowly.

"Draco…"

"I think I'm going to have the pancakes… What about you?" Harry put his menu down slowly and shook his head.

"I... I'm not really hungry."

"Suit yourself… Now what were you saying?" He shook his head again.

"Never mind."

* * *

The door to the ward opened and James looked up from the face of his newborn child as Remus walked in. 

"Moony? Did you lose the baby? I thought you were past the miscarriage risk?" James said and Remus shook his head.

"We thought we'd lost it too but… Sirius! You're going to have to face him sometime!" He said and gripped Sirius's arm, pulling him into the room and out of his hiding place.

"Whoa!" James said chuckling and Sirius blushed, pulling his arm away from Remus. James stared wide-eyed as he sat down in the chair next to the bed, not muttering a single word.

"Well that's one way to keep him quiet." James said and looked at Remus again. "Why is Sirius pregnant instead of you? Are you taking turns?"

"I could ask you and Regulus the same question." James looked down at the baby again. "Where is he anyway?"

"We got here because it was coming early and I don't know, it just suddenly disappeared from him and the next thing I knew I was being wheeled into the delivery room and he scarpered."

"So you don't know where he is?" Sirius asked and James shook his head.

"I'm sorry Padfoot." Sirius shrugged.

"Not your fault it just decided to-," He stopped and looked at Remus. " Spontaneously move from one person to another." Remus stopped and his mouth opened in shock.

"It's exactly the same thing. But… why now?"

* * *

Sirius and Remus left after about an hour, no one closer to the answers than they were before they visited. But it wasn't the end of the day's surprises. 

"So, what happened?" Harry gave a sniff and Lily placed an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know. We went to the healer for a check-up and when they did the scan, it was just, gone!"

"These things happen. There was probably nothing you could do to stop it. And I know it hurts, but it'll get better with time." He nodded slowly. "And when you're ready, you could always try again and I'd be your healer and make sure it doesn't happen." He leaned against his mother, eyes shut tiredly, tears glistening on his lashes.

"Next time? The healer said the uterus wasn't even there and he can't take that potion again. How would there ever be a next time?"

James looked up from the little baby in his arms and stared at Draco, disgusted by his mocking tone when it was clear how upset Harry was at the loss of their baby.

Worse, still, Harry had buried his face in his mother's shoulder, shaking with his silent sobs, and all his lover, it was something like a month from three years together (despite all their fights and issues), could do was stare at the mixed bunch of flowers (straight from Sirius and Remus' garden) distastefully.

Not for the first time, as a silent awkwardness filled the room, both Lily and James wondered why their son stayed with Draco.

* * *

Hey, thanks to all who've reviewed this in the (looks to date), nearly two years I haven't updated. Wow, time flies when you forget a story. I know I said this last time, but I will be updating this AND finishing it. It'll have 14 chapters if everything goes according to plan (4 and 2/5th written so far). 

REVIEW


End file.
